pig_boyfandomcom-20200213-history
Crazy Adventure at the Pigcave
'''Crazy Adventure at the Pigcave '''is the 8th episode of the first season of Pigboy. It involves Pigboy and Sheepgirl battling the Evil Numbat and the Yenom. Synopsis Pigboy uses Horsegirl's brain switcher to switch brains with Sheepgirl to capture the Evil Numbat and the Yenom. Sheepgirl and Ganondorf join the fight when Pigboy gets back to the Pigcave. Plot The episode starts with Sheepgirl's work phone getting a voicemail from the Evil Numbat. Pigboy ate a bowl of jellybeans that was on Sheepgirl's work desk. He needed to find out a way to find out what the Numbat's true intentions were. He found Horsegirl's brain switcher, but to get it, he told Horsegirl and General Goose to go on a trip in a rocket. He used the door to knock out Sheepgirl so he could switch brains with her. Pigboy, in Sheepgirl's body, went to the Mushy Room with the Evil Numbat. They then went to the monster truck stadium to watch monster trucks. Pigboy ordered a dune buggy from Captain Falcon and a dune buggy-sized meatloaf from TJ. Sheepgirl woke up in Pigboy's body and got a note from Pigboy telling her that he switched "brians" with her. She ran around town trying to find Pigboy, but then ran to Ganon's Chinese Buffet. Ganondorf was mad at Pigboy because he eats most of his food, but he stuffs the rest in his belt. Sheepgirl ran back to the Pigcave as Pigboy got back there. She asked him why he switched "brians" with her, and he told her that he was trying to protect her from the Evil Numbat. After Pigboy and Sheepgirl switched brains back, The Yenom and Evil Numbat came to the Pigcave to copy the names of the Pigcave Agents onto a flash drive. While the Evil Numbat went to the room, TJ asked if anybody ordered a dune buggy-sized meatloaf, and Pigboy said he did. Sheepgirl switched brains with the Yenom. When the Yenom was in Sheepgirl's body, he said he can get bigger tips with the green lightsaber. Pigboy hit the Yenom with his lightsaber. When the Evil Numbat got the names of the agents on his flash drive, Sheepgirl, in the Yenom's body, grabbed the brain switcher to switch brains back with the Yenom. After the Yenom fainted, Ganondorf came to the Pigcave. Pigboy switched brains with the Evil Numbat. When Ganondorf yelled at the Evil Numbat in Pigboy's body, he said that he was not Pigboy, and asked why there were noodles in his belt. Pigboy, in the Evil Numbat's body, gave the Evil Numbat's credit card to Ganondorf and told him it should cover all the food he ate. Pigboy then handcuffed himself and switched brains back with the Evil Numbat. Pigboy brought the Yenom and the Evil Numbat to the Chicken Police, Officer Olimar, and the Pikmin, along with a mole cop. The Yenom and Evil Numbat went back to Pigham Asylum. Horsegirl and General Goose land on a planet called Steedlon 15, and Horsegirl referred to it as "Home Sweet Home." The monster on that planet was after the noodles in their belts. Pikachu and R2-D2 rescued them from Steedlon 15 while Ness and Lucas were flying their UFO. Wario and Yoshi were walking on Pigott Road. Characters Main *Pigboy *Sheepgirl *Evil Numbat *Yenom Supporting *Ganondorf *Horsegirl *General Goose *TJ Robinson *Olimar *Pikmin *Chicken Police Minor *Pikachu *R2-D2 *Captain Falcon Cameos *Police Mole *Yoshi *Wario *Ness *Lucas *Mario (driving the monster truck) *Link *Zelda *Peach Trivia *This is the first episode of the series to have only one member of the Pigboy Gang i the main character section. *A running gag in this episode is Ganondorf running up to Pigboy (or whoever was in his body) to attack him with a dark blade. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1